The Plasmavore's Revenge
by Bliss1000
Summary: Five Years ago, Martha Jones had a Plasmavore called Florence Finnegan executed. Well now, in 2012, Leah, her granddaughter wants revenge on Martha... 11th Doctor, Martha and OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Plasmavore's Revenge**

**Chapter 1**

"You mean she was murdered?" Leah asked as she stared viciously at my shaking parents with faces white as ghosts.

"Listen Leah." said her mother, her calm, gentle breath of her voice touching her daughter's cheeks

"NO! How can you be so calm about this? She was my grandmother!" Leah shouted.

Leah Finnegan lost my grandmother five years ago. She loved my grandmother. She was a fun, lively and amusing lady. Then ever since she died Leah has felt depressed for many years, like a dog that has been kicked out of its home by its cruel owner. Leah's parents told her that her grandmother died from old age. She was devastated, so she locked myself in my room like a prisoner for the last five years and never came out. But now she has discovered the truth.

"Well who did it? Who murdered my grandmother?!"

"W-W-Well," said her father his head shaking violently in front of his daughter with cheeks red as mars. "You see your grandmother was executed by policemen called the Judoon. The Judoon told us about this and they also said that they were helped to find her by a human girl called Martha Jones." Her father fully explained. He shuddered and closed his eyes in horror when he mentioned Martha.

A tear rapidly fell down Leah's face as her hand shook violently. She then shrieked as her sharp hand hit her mirror to make it crash on the ground and smash into a million pieces.

"I can't believe this. That Martha! If she hadn't got in the way of tings, grandma would still be alive today!" shouted Leah at the top of her voice.

"Calm down Leah, please!" her mother begged as she grabbed Leah's shoulders trying to stop her rage from escalating.

"Get out mum," shouted a raging Leah. "Unless you want your blood assimilated."

Her mother froze and said nothing. She let go of Leah's shoulders and apprehensively ran out of the room and didn't look back.

"Martha Jones. What a horrible name for a human to have." Said Leah to herself as she slowly grabbed her bed to lift herself up from the ground.

"Wait," she said as she sat on her bed with a thoughtful look on her face. "Why am I sitting here feeling sorry for myself? Well, I bet this Martha girl will love to have her blood assimilated!"

Leah stood up and took an ordinary watch out of her drawer. The watch was grey like an old lady's hair and had a huge circle with a complex code in the middle. Leah then pressed the circle and all of a sudden lighting and bright light exploded and shot out surrounded the whole room with the huge white light. As soon as the white light disappeared, Leah found herself in London. The smell of the busy, grey, dismal air made her cringe gently.

"Watch out Martha," said a confident Leah as she tasted the gloomy London air. "I'm going to get you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plasmavore's Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

Leah walked across the dismal streets of London determined to find Martha. Her pale hands down by her side and a head full of thoughts about where Martha could be. The ne she stopped.

Wait a minute, I don't know Martha. How am I supposed to assimilate her blood when I don't where she is? She thought.

She carried on walking as she wrapped her arms around herself from the coldness. Then suddenly she felt someone bump into her.

"Sorry." Said the woman who bumped into Leah. Leah stared at the women. She had dark skin and hair with brown eyes and quite thick lips.

"T-T-T-That's O.K" said Leah.

The woman smiled awkwardly and walked off. Leah took a sigh and carried on searching. Suddenly she heard a strange noise coming from the woman. The woman stopped and looked through her bag and picked up her phone. Leah looked at her confused.

What is that device, she's using and why is she putting it against her ears she thought to herself.

The woman held the phone against her ear.

"Hello, Martha Jones speaking." said the woman.

Leah head shot straight up looking at Martha. Her face turned red and angry. She was just about to scream, but didn't. Then Martha finished using her phone and walking off. Leah, determined not to let her go, ran towards her, like a greyhound. Martha was walking around smelling the dusty air. Suddenly Martha felt Leah pouncing on her, like a lion pouncing on a giraffe, and fell to the ground. Martha was wide-eyed in shock. She didn't know what was going on. Leah quickly grabbed her cold head and turned it around so Martha was facing. Then out of nowhere, a confident Leah slapped Martha across her startled face.

"What the hell are you doing you psycho?" asked Martha, her hand on the slapped cheek.

"I'm seeking revenge on you, you nasty, unthoughtful little witch!" Replied Leah, her bright, angry white teeth flashing at Martha.

"Why? What have I done?" said Martha

"You were the reason my grandmother was executed!" Leah exclaimed

Martha looked at Leah with great confusion. She had no idea what she was talking about at all.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, but I still don't what on earth you're talking about." Said Martha now covered in sweat.

"Sorry? You're not sorry at all. And you know perfectly know what I'm talking about. Now, for my revenge, I'm going to have to kill you now." Leah smirked evilly and put her hand in the pocket in her jeans and got a straw.

"Look, I have a straw with me." Leah said smiling happily at Martha, wiggling her straw at her.

Martha looked at Leah and the straw. Her eyes grew wider and her mouth was open in shock.

"You're a plasmavore," She said "Oh my god, s-s-she was your grandmother."

"Exactly. You see I loved my grandmother and she was an amazing person. Now ever since you caused her to be murdered, I now want to kill you and see how you like it. Don't worry, this won't take long."

Leah got her straw and tried to put in on Martha. Then, all of a sudden, Martha spat in Leah's face. Leah froze in horror and touched her cheek hit by the spit. Then Martha curled her hands into a fist. Swiftly, she punches Leah across the face causing Leah to fall of her and hit the ground. As soon as she was free of Leah, Martha stood up and sprinted away as Leah watched.

"Oh no you don't." Said Leah as she quickly got up and ran after Martha. Martha turned around, seeing Leah running after her like a complete maniac. Martha turned her head and ran with more sweat covering her face than ever. Leah was behind running as fast as she possibly can until a large stone rock was lying in the middle of the pathway. However Leah, her sights still set on the sweaty Martha, failed to notice it. She suddenly felt sharp and sudden pain in her foot. Leah stopped running and fell to the ground, clutching her red, bloody foot. She tried to run except her foot was in so much pain; she couldn't move let alone run. Martha, who didn't witness Leah's painful encounter with the rock, was still running, her sweat falling to the ground. She then stopped to catch her breath until she spotted a blue box that looked incredibly. It was the Tardis!

I'm save she thought to herself, as she jogged towards the Tardis. As she entered the Tardis, her smile disappeared. It looked completely different from the Tardis she knew. She looked around the room with great confusion. She didn't remember a pile of stairs in the middle of the Tardis. She didn't know what was going on at all.

"Martha?" said a strange voice behind her. She then turned around and saw a strange looking man. He had black hair, a green jacket and a bowtie, which looked totally uncool.

"It's you." He said.

"Who are you?" she asked him. He looked at her confused.

"What?" said the man.

"Who are you, what have you done to the Tardis and where is the doctor?!"

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plasmavore's Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

Martha looked at the man, wearing the bowtie. He was still looking puzzled that she didn't recognise him.

"I-I-I don't get it. Why don't recognise me?" said the man.

"Because I don't know you, stupid. Now tell me, where is the doctor and what have you done to him," replied Martha as she walked towards him, and spoke directly at him, meeting his eyes with a cold suspicious glare.

"It's me, the doctor," said the man.

"No you're not; you don't look anything like him. Do you think I'm stupid?" replied Martha, now looking angry.

"Look, Martha, it's me. If it wasn't me, why would I recognise you and say 'what?'" said the man. Martha then looked at him and looked thoughtful at what he said. Then she looked up, staring surprised.

"Oh my god it_ is_ you," said Martha.

"Oh blimey, you believe me. Thank God. You are amazing, Martha Jones," he said, as he enthusiastically kissed her on the head.

"But how come you look so different?" asked Martha.

"Because I'm a Time Lord. When I die, I can my whole face; my whole body. I regenerate." He said as he activated the controls of the TARDIS.

"Oh," Said Martha. "I see."

She looked at his bowtie, puzzled.

"Why are you wearing that bowtie? You look ridiculous." She said.

"Uh, this bowtie is cool." He said to her as the Tardis took off into flight.

She smiled at him. "You didn't change."

He smiled back at her. "Come here!" he said, holding his arms out to hug her. Martha chuckled to herself and went to embrace him. Suddenly, they both felt a sudden jolt and toppled over each other to the ground. Confused, they tried to get up and see what was going on. Meanwhile, on the dismal, dreary, windy streets of London, Leah was limping on her bruised, bloody foot. She had thought of given up because she had lost track of Martha and a stream of bright, red blood was trailing behind her. She then sat down to tough her red foot. Then she heard the sound of whooshing. The trees were blowing far away from her and the animals were running away, scared of the whooshing noise. Then the environment around was turning golden. She looked at her injured foot and then stood while still looking at her foot and then looked up again. She found herself in a strange console room. She panicked. She was confused. Curious.

"What's happened to the Tardis." Asked a frantic Martha.

The sinister Leah smirked evilly. She knew she had found Martha again and was finally back on track on finding her.

"You alright, Martha?" said Leah, her voice a bit deeper than usual. The doctor and Martha looked at her. The doctor was puzzled while Martha was shellshocked.

"Miss Me." Aked Leah holding her weapon.


End file.
